Servant of the Devil
by Princezz Inuyoukai
Summary: Mi deber siempre será protegerte y que seas feliz, no dejare que nada ni nadie estropee tu felicidad, aunque para eso tenga que volverme El Sirviente de la Malvada.


**A ****Servant**** Of Devil**

_Mi deber siempre será protegerte y que seas feliz, no dejare que nada ni nadie estropee tu felicidad, aunque para eso tenga que volverme El Sirviente de la Malvada._

Tú y yo nacimos bajo un día soleado y las campanas se alegraron al vernos nacer. Mi querida hermana, mi pequeña Kagome, yo soy tu hermano mayor, tu gemelo, InuYasha. Recuerdo nuestra tierna infancia, cuando los dos jugábamos a ser reyes de nuestro propio mundo. Éramos huérfanos, pero estábamos juntos. No importaba las malas noches que pasábamos en aquel orfanato, pues siempre estaba yo para ti y tú para mí. Pero llego aquel día en que la codicia de los adultos llego a afectarnos. Nos separaron, enviándonos a diferentes lugares.

Para mi suerte tuve una familia que era amable. Tenia una hermana mayor llamada Sango. Estoy seguro que se hubiesen llevado bien, sabe usar la espada excelente y sueña con ser la escudera de alguien de la realeza. Lo ultimo que supe de ti, es que la mujer que te había adoptado era alguien de alta sociedad, pero me alegra ya que de seguro ella te daré todo lo que tú necesites, lo que yo nunca podre darte.

Han pasado casi 10 años desde que la última vez que te vi, pero supongo que ahora ya has de ser más culta, más inteligente que yo. Debo admitirlo, pero siempre fuiste más inteligente que yo. Yo solo seguía tus órdenes, solo por no verte triste. Ahora yo solo soy un mercader, es el negocio que me dio mi padre adoptivo. Lo he manejado bien, importo y exporto telas muy finas a todos los reinos. Hoy tengo que darle las telas a la princesa del reino vecino al que habito. Me han advertido que esa princesa es muy caprichosa y según los demás es tan malvada que no tiene corazón. Créeme tengo miedo de hacer enfurecer a aquella princesa berrinchuda, solo espero que todo salga bien…

Creo que todos se han equivocado, el reino no parece ser tan malo, hay mucha paz y tranquilidad, pero se me hace muy extraño ya que la gente parece estar muy alterada, pero no quisiera tomarle mucho caso, debo de volver rápidamente al reino vecino, pero debo de entregarle los vestidos a la princesa.

El palacio es muy grande y una señora anciana me abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes- dije cortésmente.

-Buenas tardes joven, mi nombre es Kaede y soy la nana de la princesa- decía la anciana sonriéndome amablemente.

-Si, quisiera darle unos vestidos, que su madre me había dicho darle.

-Kaede- escuche una voz juvenil y yo me quede petrificado, ¿acaso, era posible que la princesa que todos hablaban era…?

-Kaede, ¿con quien hablas?- decía la joven que estaba detrás de Kaede. La volteamos a ver y no lo podía creer, eras tú, te reconocería en cualquier parte, eres Kagome, mi pequeña hermana. -¿Y bien con quien hablas? No me has respondido.

-Niña- decía Kaede, me sorprendía después de la manera en que le habías hablado ella te seguía sonriendo –Perdone por haberla molestado, pero este joven, oh, perdone también mi imprudencia- decía mientras se volteaba hacia mi –Pero es que, no le he preguntado su nombre.

Me quede mudo, si decía mi nombre, ¿Me reconocerías?

-Perdón por no haberme presentado mi nombre es InuYasha Taisho- decía mientras hacia una reverencia y te veía fijamente, pero tu mirada no cambiaba para nada, tu mirada era muy fría, no había sentimiento alguno.

-Pues que tarde, InuYasha, pero espero que esos vestidos valgan la pena o sino tendré que verme en la penosa necesidad de que mis guardias te _escolten_ hasta la salida- decías mientras bajabas de esas escaleras. Tomaste, no más bien, me quitaste los vestidos que traía y tu mirada no cambiaba, porque no veía esa sonrisa tuya. Es que acaso, esa sonrisa desapareció para siempre. Después de examinarlas me dedicaste una mirada fría.

-¿Sabes que? No me gustan ninguna de ellas, tendré que hablar con mi madre sobre esto, pero contigo será personal- decías mientras me veías –Kaede llévalo hasta mi habitación, tengo que hablar con él.

Vi como te marchabas subiendo hasta las escaleras de nuevo, podría jurar que no me reconociste, creo que tal vez será lo mejor. Kaede me lleva a tu habitación y entro a ella, es tan espaciosa y grande, creo que has vivido muy bien, ya que para tener 18 años te ves más madura y responsable. Veo los retratos que tienes, pero en ninguno veo una sonrisa tuya, las que me dabas cuando eras una pequeña niña. En eso escucho que se cierra una puerta y volteo a verte, estas de espalda y veo como te pones nerviosa.

-Has cambiado y bastante- dijiste y me quede sorprendido, es que aun me recordabas.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Como podría olvidar a mi hermano mayor- decías mientras volteabas y sonreías tiernamente y entonces sentí como corrías hacia mí y me abrazabas.

Sentía tus lagrimas sobre mi ropa, estabas feliz al fin nos volvimos a encontrar.

-Te extrañe tanto hermano- decías mientras te aferrabas a mi.

-Yo también Kagome- te consolaba mientras te sujetabas a mi, como si pudiera abandonarte otra vez, entonces quise cambiar el tema –Vaya, ahora eres una princesa.

-No una princesa legitima- decías mientras te limpiabas las lagrimas –La señora Irasue en cuanto me adopto me dejo con esta familia, creo que era una carga para ella, la familia era muy gentil pero no me sentía bien con ellos. El reino es muy lindo y me agrada la gente de ahí, solo que no soy muy buena conversando, siempre fui la tímida, por eso la gente me evita, piensa que soy malvada o muy presumida. Intentaba huir y volver al orfanato, pero entonces recordaba que tu no estabas ahí- de nuevo las lagrimas aparecían en ti.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí, y no te dejare jamás- decía mientras te volvía a abrazar. Te acostaste sobre mí y dormiste, parecías un ángel, un ángel que protege a su reino de todo. Entonces anocheció y tuve que irme, tu seguías dormida, pero no te preocupes Salí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ahora estoy bien, pues te volví a ver y mi corazón volvió a latir más fuerte.

A la mañana siguiente varios guardias fueron a la casa donde vivo con mi madre y hermana. Dijeron que debía ir de inmediato al palacio ya que era urgente. Mi madre y hermana pensaron que había hecho algo malo. Yo, en parte pensé que algo te había pasado, así que sin mas replica fui con ellos.

Al llegar hasta el palacio estabas tú, con otra mujer mayor y la anciana Kaede. Entonces me miraste y me guiñaste el ojo y supe que tramabas algo.

-Él es el hombre, madre- decías con tu tono frio.

-Tu debes ser el mercader Taisho, trajiste muy tarde esos vestidos, no te lo pagaremos- decía la señora muy enojada –Mas sin embargo, mi hija ha dicho que la defendiste de unos maleantes, es por eso que he decidido que serás el escudero de mi hija. La seguirás siempre y nunca la dejaras sola, ¿entendiste?

¿Entender? Me quedo perfectamente comprendido y no hice más que asentir con la cabeza, esa pequeña traviesa ya había ideado un plan para poder vernos siempre.

-Bien, desde hoy inicias tus labores con ella.- Esa mujer salía de la habitación al igual que los otros dejándonos solos tu y yo.

-Así que ese es tu plan, pequeña diablilla.

-Que te puedo decir tuve el mejor maestro en aventuras –decías con esa sonrisa que a mi me tenia domado.

-Es un placer servirla, mi princesa- decía mientras te extendía mi mano.

-El placer es todo mío, mi príncipe- mientras tomabas mi mano y empezaba nuestro juego de cuando éramos niños, solo que en este juego, íbamos a salir perdiendo.

Ha pasado 3 meses, cuando le di la noticia a mi familia se emocionaron tanto incluso mi hermana Sango estaba algo celosa, pero me felicito y solo me dijo _No vayas a perder la cabeza_ por quien tonto me toma.

Delante de todos soy tu escudero y sirviente, pero cuando estamos solos tú y yo, volvemos a ser hermanos, nadie sospecha que somos gemelos, por nuestro cabello y ojos nos diferenciamos, la única que sabe que somos hermanos es Kaede, pero eso fue por que según tú le tienes mucha confianza. Es lindo verte siempre a mi lado, eres tan buena y noble, pero a veces veo que tienes un poco a ser egoísta, pero siempre fuiste así. No dejabas que nadie tocara lo que era tuyo, ni yo que soy tu hermano. Últimamente he visto como te has transformado, ya no eras la niña que había conocido, sino una mujer, una mujer que yo quería para siempre.

Espera un momento, que estoy diciendo, eres mi hermana, no, no, ¿Qué me pasa? Creo que lo mejor será salir del reino, a veces creo que el calor me hace pensar cosas tontas. Por suerte surgió un pedido en el otro reino y tengo que ir, me despido de ti y tú vuelves a poner esa mirada triste de nuevo y yo no quiero ver tu rostro así.

-Te prometo que volveré- te digo mientras subo al barco.

Veo una leve sonrisa en ti y creo que me siento más mejor. Espero que el otro reino sea muy divertido.

Este reino es igual al reino de mi pequeña hermana, es muy grande y hay bastante gente recorriendo las calles, mis empleados van a dejar las telas mientras yo sigo recorriendo la ciudad entonces choco contra alguien.

-Lo siento- decía la joven frente a mí.

-No, usted discúlpeme, no la había visto- entonces levante mi mirada y vi a una linda joven, de ojos castaños y cabello negro como la noche sujeta una cola.

-Lo lamento, mi nombre es Kikio- decía mientras extendía su mano hacia mi.

Yo la estreche y entonces supe que me había enamorado de esta hermosa criatura y entonces todo el tiempo que estuve en ese reino lo aprovechaba para poder reunirme con Kikio, ella era la princesa de ese lugar y me sentía cautivado y entonces ella dijo que se había enamorado de mí, me sentí muy dichoso de esa declaración. Le prometí que cuando tuviera mas dinero vendría por ella y nos casaríamos, pero tengo un problema y es que cuando pienso en ella, también Kagome aparece en mi mente, ¿Qué hago? ¿A quien amo en realidad? Espero que pueda reflexionar en el viaje de regreso.

Me sentí feliz al volverte a ver, estabas algo triste pero en cuanto me viste tu sonrisa volvió, pero me sentía culpable por no haber regresado tan pronto. Corriste hacia mí y lo que hiciste me dejo en shock.

-Hermano has vuelto- decías mientras me abrazabas e hiciste lo que no pensé que seria capaz, me habías besado, y tus labios eran tan suaves, no quería que terminara, pero entonces rompiste el beso. –Lo lamento tanto, pero no haberte visto en estos meses, creo que fue un impulso- pero no te deje continuar hablando ya que fui yo quien te bese. No había duda a la única persona que debo de amar y proteger es a Kagome.

Pero, estaba el acuerdo con Kikio… tal vez debo de decirte lo que paso.

-Kagome, debo contarte algo- decía mientras tú me mirabas confundida –Conocí a alguien en el reino al que fui- tu mirada se puso seria y triste y me sentía culpable –Era la princesa del reino, se llamaba Kikio- pude ver que tus ojos chispeaban y tu mirada se torno muy enojada –Le prometí que me casaría con ella- eso fue lo único que pude decir antes de que te levantaras histérica.

-¡Que has dicho, te casaras con ella! ¡Y aun así tu me…! ¡Eres un maldito InuYasha!- decías mientras empezabas a llorar y yo no quería verte así, quería ver esa sonrisa tuya de nuevo.

-Perdóname Kagome, pero he decidido…

-¡Cállate!- no me dejaste continuar -¡Como puedes hacer esto! ¡Eres un malvado!

Entonces yo no aguante más y te grite.

-¡Y tu que! ¡Dime! ¡Eres demasiado egoísta, caprichosa e inmadura! ¡Hubiese preferido quedarme en ese reino! ¡Kikio es mas bonita que tu!- ese fue lo ultimo que pude decirte, ya que me diste una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Cállate! No vuelvas a dirigirte a mi, puedes seguir siendo mi escudero, solo cuando yo te necesite, ahora, vuelve a ser el mismo maldito mercader- decías mientras te ibas directo al palacio y yo me quede tirado en ese jardín. Me recrimine yo mismo, yo tuve la culpa. Y tendré la culpa de todo lo que venga ahora.

Las cosas en el reino no han ido bien se podría decir, la reina murió, por lo tanto Kagome a heredado el trono, pero el pueblo sufre hambre y varias personas están muriendo, además de que ahora hay huelgas y quienes no acatan tus ordenes son degollados, es algo triste ver esta escena. Estoy seguro que es por que tú también estas triste, he oído a varios guardias decir que sufriste por una desilusión amorosa y te desquitas con el reino. Vuelvo a sentirme culpable, ya que yo soy el causante de toda esta hambruna.

Me has mandado a llamar con Kaede, según ella, tú tienes algo importante que decirme. Solo espero, que sea rápido.

Te veo sentada en ese jardín con tu mirada perdida en el lago, entonces te llamo y volteas tu rostro, tus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar y te veo más pálida.

-Lo lamento tanto- decías con un hilo de voz.

-En todo caso, yo soy el responsable, a mi es quien deberían de odiar por esto.

-Es que yo…- pero te callo con un beso.

-La otra noche no me dejaste terminar- veo tu rostro sonrojado por tu ultimo berrinche de hace unas noches –Lo que tenia que decirte es que te había elegido a ti- tu rostro me mira fijamente y veo tus ojos brillar, pero dijiste algo que me helo la sangre.

-Mátala.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Mata a Kikio, para que tú y yo seamos felices.

-¿Por qué lo pides?

-Soy tu hermana o bueno lo era. Pero veo en tus ojos un pequeño brillo cuando veo que piensas en ella y eso me pone triste- vuelves a poner ese semblante otra vez, ya no quiero seguir viéndolo.

-Lo hare- creo que necesito un fuerte golpe, porque yo no me lo creía. Vi tus ojos y tu sonrisa aparecía muy leve, pero me volvía a poner feliz.

Cite a Kikio en el bosque que colinda los 2 reinos, la encontré feliz viendo las flores, que lastima, pero será un lindo recuerdo del pasado.

-Viniste- decía mientras se volteaba a verme –Creí que no venias, y ¿porque te vestiste así?- la verdad es que nadie sabia de los nuestro, y por eso tuve que disfrazarme como una mujer.

-Tú sabes bien que lo nuestro es secreto.

-Tienes razón, dime ¿Cuál era la razón por la que me llamaste?

-Te tengo una respuesta.

-Bueno, dila.

-No me casare contigo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Amo a otra persona.

-No, por favor espera, ¿amas a alguien mas?

-Exactamente y por ver feliz a esa persona debo de obedecerla- dije sacando la espada que tenia –Lo siento tanto- te dije por ultima vez mientras te apuñalaba con la espada, una y otra vez. Me duele hacer esto, pero, quiero ver feliz a Kagome y por ella hare todo lo posible.

Hui de ese lugar, deje la ropa y la espada tirada. Solo espero que nadie haya visto eso. Que equivocado estaba.

Cuando llegue al palacio entre por un pasadizo secreto que conducía al cuarto de la reina que ahora era de Kagome. Dormías pacíficamente hasta que entre y me recosté a tu lado.

-Todo por mi reina- te dije mientras te besaba.

-Te amo- me besabas y yo fui feliz esa noche, y fue la mas cálida de nuestras vidas.

Aunque lo que hacíamos estaba mal para nosotros, los demás no lo sabían. Entonces cada noche volvíamos a la misma rutina, una que ninguno quería olvidar.

Fuimos muy felices, hasta que llego la noticia en que el reino vecino había encontrado a su princesa muerta, en los bosques que colindan con el reino. Te pusiste pálida y más aun cuando te acusaron a ti principalmente de haberla matado, según algunas personas vieron a una mujer con Kikio y según ellos se parecía a ti. Ya que los dos reinos había una disputa muy grande, que empezó una revolución en el reino por tu cabeza.

Estabas tan asustada y yo quería protegerte, pero como lo haría. Te sentías tan culpable, que te levantaste y me miraste y luego a los aldeanos que peleaban contra los guardias.

-Debo entregarme- decías mientras te dirigías hacia la puerta, entonces te detuve.

-¿Estas loca?

-Yo provoque esto, por mis caprichos, esto es lo que gano yo, debo entregarme o mi pueblo sufrirá la guerra que se avecina, así que debo entregarme.

-No puedes, no puedes hacer esto en todo caso yo me entregaría, yo la asesina.

-Yo te pedí que lo hicieras, así que déjame la culpa a mí.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Kaede entro muy asustada.

-Niña, la gente esta entrando, por favor huya.

-No lo hare Kaede, debo de pagar las consecuencias- entonces al verte tan decidida, hice lo que siempre debe hacer un hermano mayor, protegerte.

-No Kagome, no serás tú.

-¿De que hablas?

-Somos gemelos ¿no? La culpa mía será- te decía mientras te sonreía –apresúrate, mi ropa te quedara, tienes que escapar y ya no mirar atrás, nada me pasara, ya no debes de llorar- pero seguías llorando y yo solo puede tomar un vestido y una peluca, lo de mis ojos era lo de menos. Te puse a ti y a Kaede en el pasadizo secreto y yo baje y me comporte como tú lo hacías cuando estabas frente a ellos.

-Vaya, así que esto hay ahora- decía mientras los seguía. No puedo creerlo, este reino, prefiere sacrificar a su reina antes de pasar hambre, si que este mundo es egoista. Solo espero que Kagome y Kaede se vayan, ya que no quiero que vean lo siguiente. La ejecución.

Me siento feliz, ya que si muero, moriré por una buena acción, salvar a mi pequeña hermana de todos los peligros. Cuando estaban a punto de cortarme la cabeza frente a toda la gente pude visualizar a Kagome, ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Vaya que le gustaba arriesgarse. Solo pude decirle algo en un susurro–Te amo-

-Yo te amo también- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que me cortaran la cabeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿InuYasha? ¡InuYasha!, me quería morir, InuYasha había muerto por mi culpa, pero Kaede me detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer un escándalo, quería ir allá, gritar que era yo la que debían de haber matar, ¿Idiota, no sabias lo que sufriría si no estabas? ¿Por qué? Quería llevarme el cuerpo cuando todos se fueron, pero lo malditos le prendieron fuego, ya no quedaba nada de él.

-¿Qué hare?

-Niña, vámonos de aquí, antes de que alguien sospeche.

No me podía mover, me habían quitado a lo que mas había amado. Kaede tuvo que sostenerme para que no me desmayara. Entonces caminamos hacia un barco que estaba repleto de personas, mire hacia ese lugar y ya no había más que humo.

Me dijo que debía de huir, pero ojala hayamos podido huir los 2 juntos. Estoy tan arrepentida yo y mi egoísmo por tenerlo siempre cerca de mi resultaron esto. Dios, ayúdame a poder sobrevivir lejos de él.

**Un año después**

No se como he soportado esto, tal vez porque debo de vivir por alguien mas, alguien que depende de mi, mi pequeño hijo. Nuestro pequeño hijo, InuYasha.

Mi pequeño ha empezado a llorar y debo de ir a verlo mientras le canto una nana que mi InuYasha solía cantarme en el orfanato. Cuando éramos felices y no había guerras, ni muertes, solo nosotros 2. InuYasha y Kagome.

**Fin**

_Si pudiera yo volver a nacer, pediría jugar contigo otra vez._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno esto vino en un momento de inspiracion **y locura** lo modifique de su formato original. Esta dedicado a mis 2 one-chan, ya que su cumpleaños son en esta semana ^^

**Sayonara.. Ah y no ovliden dejar reviews**


End file.
